Tears Fall
by Palin-Wolfwood
Summary: heeros broken up with a girl he loves.Duo and Ivalia are determined to win her back for him.
1. The Problem

Wolfwood: hehe!This is one of the first FanFics I ever wrote So I hope you like it!  
Tas:Of course they'll like it...Its a good story...not enough adventure in it though.. sorta*gibbers off into some story*  
Wolfwood:uh...yes...ignore my little Kender friend.I hope you like my story ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Heero looked out of the window and sighed.He wiped the tears from his eyes. Whats wrong with me?I havent cried I can remember A now im crying over some girlhe thought.He picked up the picture of himself and Julie he had by his bed.He smiled softly as the tears started to stream down his face for a second time that night.Why can't I just forget about her,why can't I go a day without thinking about her?we where so happy,why was I so stupid! Heero thought as he pulled his knees up to his chest.He buried his face in the nook of his arms as his sobs grew more violent.There was a knock on the door. "Go Away" he yelled angerly.The door opened anyway.He didint have to turn around to know Duo was the one who came in."I said go away Duo,Leave me be," he said,turning slightly to see Duo stadning in the doorway. "easy there Heero...Me and Ivalia can here you crying from our room."Duo said as he searched Heero's face for a clue as to what might be wrong.His eyes fell on the picture that lay beside Heero. "oh...I understand..."He turned to leave.Heero just shook his head and tunred to look back out the window.Duo saw this and walked back in."what?you actually think I dont understand what it feels like?Me and Ivalia have broken up plenty of times"Duo walked over to him.He gently moved the picture Aside and sat down next to Heero."We could help you get her back if you wanted...me and Ivalia..." Duo said softly. "Why would she want me back?Im cold and heartles...You and your girlfriend wont let me forget it," Heero said so quietly it was almost a whisper."You know thats not true,Heero,You just need to lighten up,Have some fun and open up to people,You being so untrusting and secritive is why you and Julie broke up in the first place,"Duo said as he got up.He was about to walk out the door when he turned,smiling soflty."You want anything heero?Like a pint of ice cream?" he asked innocently. "NO!" Heero grunted angerly.Duo shrugged and left.Heero waited untill he heard the door latch and began to cry again.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo yawned as he walked into the kitchen.He looked at the people seated around the table."Hey...Wheres Heero at?" he asked.Ivalia shrugged."I dunno,"She said.Duo looked over at Julie."He's in the living room I think,He was sitting in the corner,"Julie said as she took a drink of her coffee.Duo grabbed Ivalia by the arm and pulled her out of her chair. "ouch! Duo!What are you doing?"Ivalia glared at him as she rubbed her arm."Sorry,"Duo apolagized quickly,"Come with me to talk to Heero"."Fine,"Ivalia reluctantly agreed.The two walked out of the kitchen as Julie watched them with a confused face.  
"Heero!"Duo yelled as he entered the living room."What?!"Heero yelled back from his corner. "If you really want Julie back you have to atleast PRETEND to be a sociable person!Not sit in the corner and mope all day,"Duo yelled, obviously annoyed with Herro.Heero just ignored him."Duos right,I know its not often that happens,but he's right,"Ivalia said softly. "So the fools right for once,I dont care!even If i do want her back,how could she ever want such a hearltess fool!?"Heero cried brokenly.His eyes started to water."Just...Just go away,"he cried at them.He brought his knees up to his chesrt and started to cry.Ivalia and Duo glanced worriedly at one another.Ivalia sat down beside him."Duo and I could help you get her back,"She said softly.Heero didnt respond.Ivalia looked at Duo worriedly as Heeros sobs became more violent.His body wracked with them."You tell us when your ready to talk and we'll talk then ok,"Ivalia hugged him then got up. Heero made a frail attempt to wipe the tears from his eyes."You want us to keep Julie out of here?"Duo asked quietly.Heero nodded his head in response.Duo took Ivalias hand and led her out of the living room.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wolfwood:Sorry about this but im gonna put the story into a few chapters.  
Tas; *still telling the story that he was on about before*  
Wolfwood:errr....Just ignore him.If you find any things missing just come back for the next chapter to get it back. It mostly likly "fell" into my kender friends pocket. 


	2. Duos Fix

Wolfwood:So here I am.Typing up the next chapter.I supose I should give you people the things Tass stole from you  
Tas:Steal!I did no such thing!They just fell into my pouches.I dont even know how they got theret  
Wolfwood:Anyways...theres quite a bit here.If I were you I'd keep my eyes on my possesions with this little guy around!Anyways enjoy this next chapter  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"I dont ever want to see him like that again,"Ivalia said softly.Duo just nodded his head in agreement."Whats wrong with Heero?"Julie asked,her voice full of concern."uh...er...He's just feeling sick,"Ivalia said quickly."Oh poor thing,im gonna go make sure he's alright,"Julie got up to leave. "uh..Thats not a good idea!"Duo said without thinking about it. "and why not?"Julie asked,looking at Duo questioningly."Because he's resting."Ivalia volunteered."oh,Ok...I guess I shouldnt disturb him them,"Julie said as she walked off.Ivalia slumped into a chair and rested her head on the table."This is gonna be hard." She sighed."Yeah,well.we're going to do it,its not like Julie hates Heero,How hard can it be?"Duo sat down next to Ivalia. She glared at him through her hair."Ok...So its going to be REALLY hard,"Duo sighed."oh,If its going to be so hard dont bother," Heero stood in the doorway of the kitchen.His face was tear stained and his voice was hoarse from crying so much. "we're going to get her back fro you,Heero,I cant stand to see you like this,You're Heero,You're not suposed to be crying," Ivalia said."Do you think I'm so emotionless I cant cry?"Heero asked."No Heero,Thats not what I meant and you know it,"Ivalia said softly but firmly.Heero sighed as he sat down at the table."So,if you two are so determined to get Julie back for me,how are you going to do it?"Heero asked."Um...I really don't know yet Heero,we'll think of something though,"Duo said hopefully. Heero shook his head in disbelief."Yeah,If the God of Death and his Angel can play matchmaker I'm rather scared,"Heero smiled slightly."Hey,Whats wrong with us?"Ivalia asked."Nothing wrong withyou,It's just Duo's the biggest screw up I know," Heero said jokingly."That was rather insulting,Heero,"Duo said,sounding hurt."Truth hurts,"Ivalia laughed."You shut-up," Duo said as he leaned over and started to tickle her.Ivalia grabbed his hands trying to stop him.She struggled slightly.The continued to play fight like that for a few minutes,laughing the whole time.Heero watched them and sighed again. "HEY!Heero,I got an idea!,"Duo said once they stopped laughing.Heero perked up,"what?!" "Well...You wont even talk to her so I dont know if it will work..."Duo's voice trailed off."I dont care!Its worth a try!"Heero said,excitement tinged his voice. "Well...You could flirt with her,ya know,once you start talking to her normally again,"Duo smiled.Heeros eyes went wide with shock and fear,"Y-y-you mean like you two were just doing?"He stammered.Ivalia and Duo nodded."I cant do that!I dont even know how to talk to people,Im clueless about doing that!"Heero sighed."So,I'm an expert!I'll teach you,"Duo smiled. Ivalia glanced at Duo,"uhh...Duo...is that really a good idea?" "yeah,Why wouldnt it be?"He asked innocently. "Well... how exactly do you teach someone to flirt?"Ivalia asked."Easy,He just copies what I do with you,"Duo said,obviously proud of his plan."But...Duo,I cant do that!You two are so close what if you do something that you shouldnt do unless your really close and I try to copy it?I'll scare her!" Heero said.Duo looked off in thought."hm..good point,it should be pretty easy to tell what to do and what no to,"Duo smile grew bigger."ok then,"heero Agreed."We start tomorrow!"Duo said proudly,  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Julie walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Heero.It was the next day and only Julie and Heero were up so far,"Hey,Whats going on?"She asked Heero."Nothing,you?"Heero replied quietly."Same,Hey,Are you feeling better?Ivalia and Duo said you felt sick yesterday,"Julie asked with a concerned look on her face.Heero looked over at Ivalia and Duo who were asleep on the other couch.I guess I'll have to thank them for that when they wake up He Smiled."Hey,Heero,Answer?..."Julie said."Oh,Sorry,Yeah I feel better,Thanks for asking he smiled softly,"Heero said softly.  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
"hm..."Ivalia started to wake up.She went to get up and found she couldnt.It took her a couple of minutes to realize that Duo was asleep on top of her.She looked around the room.She saw Heero and Julie sitting on the other couch,talking quietly.good,He's talking to her,Thats a good thing,I wont bother them then,I'll just wait for Duo to wake upShe smiled.She looked up at Duo and noticed his eyelids were starting to flutter.His eyes opened slowly and he yawned."hey..."He said quietly when he noticed the thing he was sleeping on was Ivalia."hey,good morning,Look over at the other couch and stay quiet,"She said softly."They're talking,good."He shifted his weight so he wasnt completly on top of Ivalia anymore."How did we fall asleep like that?"he asked as he Yawned again."I was hoping you could tell me,Plus,you got the better deal of it,I had to sleep with you on top of me and your heavy for how skinny you are,"Ivalia laughed quietly. Duo just shrugged.  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
"Hey,Heero,Look at those two,I dont think they realize we're over here,"Julie laughed slightly.She pointed at Ivalia and Duo on the other couch.Heero smiled."I dont think they know either,"They know,They just dont want to disturb us,Heero thought."Thats so cute,Remember when we used to do things like that?"Julie asked."Yeah,I do," Heero said sadly.Julie didnt notice the sadness that filled his voice."HEY!You two!Ya wanna go for a walk?!"Ivalia yelled at them. "Ivalia,Its suposed to rain,"Duo whispered softly in her ear."I know,perfect time for Heero to flirt with Julie!,"Ivalia whispered back."I guess your right," "Of course I am,if its raining he can give her his jacket and other such brownie point things," Ivalai smiled and she pushed Duo gently off her."I'll go,"Heero said,"Me too" Julie agreed."Aight then..lets go," Ivalia Stretched as she go up off the couch.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Wolfwood:Sooooooooooo how'd ya like that?  
Tas:Like I said before its good although I dont know if I should be complimenting you I mean you DID say I stole  
Wolfwood:*clears through* uh..Tas...If I say im sorry will you let it go?  
Tas:You should apolagise ANYWAY.  
Wolfwood:Im sorry tas  
Tas:you should be  
Wolfwood:Anyways...Please reveiw,I should have the next chapter up soon 


	3. Tears

Wolfwood:hey!Here I am again!Writing the third chapter of this not so great story  
Tas:Stop being so pathetic about it!If Tanis was here he wouldnt let you be so pathetic  
Wolfwood:Well he's not here,You doorknob of a kender  
Tas:heh you just sounded like Flint,I liked flint quite alot,I still do...  
Wolfwood:*puts her hand over the Kenders mouth* ANYWAYS!Enjoy this chapter  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"brrr...its cold,"Ivalia shivered.The four of them were sitting on a bench in the park.It was deserted except for a few children.Duo put his arm around Ivalia and pulled her closer to him.She smiled at him.Rain started to fall.Ivalia looked up at the sky,"Aw wicked,It's raining I love rain,"She smiled."yeah Same,"Duo agreed."I dont,it makes you get all wet,"Julie made a face."You want my Jacket?"Heero offered as he started to take it off."Alirght,But then what will you have?"Julie asked.Heero just smiled,"I dont need anything,"He said as he put his jacket over her shoulders."are you sure,Heero?I mean your going to be cold without it,"Julie said,sounding concerned."I'll be fine,"Heero smiled softly.Julie smiled back as she pulled the jacket tighter around her.Duo hugged Ivalia tightly."Looks like he got the hang of it,"Duo whispered in her ear."yeah...hes doing great,and he didnt need your help he did it all by himself,"Ivaliasmiled as she whispered back."hey!"Duo started to tickle Ivalia.Ivalia giggled as she tried to bat his hands away.Julie laughed at them"aww thats cute,"She said mockingly. "of course it was cute,I was involved,"Duos said as he flashed his big goofy smile.The rain started to come down harded. "I dont like this kind of rain...its annoying,"Ivalia whined."lets get out of the rain,"Julie suggested as she pointed to the dugouts next to the baseball feild."Good idea,"Duo said.They ran to the dugouts.  
"im all wet,"Ivalia laughed as she sat down."Same,"Duo said as he hugged Ivalia tightly.Ivalia jumped up."eeeiii Your colder and wetter than me!"She said.Heero stood in the corner and shivered.'Heero...would you like your Jacket back?" Julie asked.Heero shook his head as he began to cough."Look,Heero,Your sick and its my fault,I took your jacket," she started to take it off."No,Keep it you need it more than I do,"Heero almost doubled over as he coughed some more. "why are you being so nice to me Heero?"Julie yelled at him.Everyone looked at her in surprise."You havent said more than 2 words to me since we broke up,now your being really nice and open again!I dont get it Heero,WHats going on"Julie demanded.Ivalia and Duo exchanged worried glances.Heero looked to be deep in thought for a moment,"I...I still care for you.."He blurted out.He ran out of the dugout."Did...did he mean that?"Julie looked shocked."yeah...he's missed you alot," Ivalia said softly."oh no...I...The reason I broke up with him is because I thought he didnt care,"Julie said sadly. "well... he does,You hafta keep in mind that he's heero, and even though he's a pretty emotional kid he keeps to himself,You got him to open up ALOT julie,"Ivalia said."im going after him,"Julie said as she ran out of the dugout."well...seems we screwed up big time,"Duo Sighed."maybe not...might not be the original plan but if shes going to go talk to him I think it will all work out,"Ivalia said softly.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Heero sat on the swings,crying.in the pouring rain.He stared out at the playground."Heero.he heard some one call his name.He looked up to see who it was but the rain was falling so hard he couldnt see far past his nose."heero!" he heard it again.Thats Julies Voice...but why is she out here looking for me? he wondered."OVER HERE,"He yelled. Julie came running up to him."heero im so sorry," She hugged him tightly.Heero looked shocked,"But-but why?" He asked."Because I was too blind to see that you cared for me the whole time,"She said."oh...well I did.And I still do but you dont care for me the same way...I know you dont,"Heero said,trying to stop his tears before Julie saw them."I do care though Heero,I do!" Her eyes started to water.He looked at her and smiled.'You really do,dont you?"He said softly."yes...yes I do," Julie said a tear falling down her cheek."I love you Heero..."Julie smiled softly as she hugged on to him.Heero wrapped his arms around her and held her close."I love you too,Julie,"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
wolfwood:Awww well aint that sweet?That was the last chapter I hope you liked it  
Tas:*muffled sounds as wolfwood has clasped her hand over his mouth*  
wolfwood:Anyways reveiw it,tell me what ya think.Make me a happy little buffalo! 


End file.
